Le passé des successeurs de L
by Mineko et Shania
Summary: Le passé des fameux successeurs... Pourquoi ils en sont là? Comment ils en sont arriver là? Tant de tragédie... Yaoi Warning
1. Prologue

**Auteur:** Cette fic n'est pas de moi! Elle est d'une amie. Elle ne pouvait pas la poster donc je l'ai fait pour elle.  
**Genre:** Yaoi, Drame, Romance, Tragédie.  
**Pairing:** À voir, plus tard.  
**Status:** D'autres chapitres sont à venir.  
**Autres:** Les personnages de DN ne nous appartiennent pas... Malheureusement. Ils appartiennent à Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata

* * *

**.: Intro :.  
**  
Je m'appel Mihael Keehl, j'ai 21 ans, mais on m'appel Mello, c'est avec ce pseudonyme que j'ai grandis. Je n'ai plus de famille depuis que je suis gosse, je me demande d'ailleur si j'en ai eu une...

Ma seule vraie famille à été l'orphelinat ou j'ai grandi, la Wammy's house. J'aimais bien cet endroit, j'avais des amis, un foyé... Mais... Aussi un but; je voulais succeder au plus grand d tective de la Terre, L.

J'étais un gamin prodige, mais j'étais pas le seul, tout l'orphelinat en était remplit. J'avais plusieurs enemis... Et un seul rival. J'avais jamais été premier...Si, peut être une ou deux fois, mais depuis que ce sale albinos est arrivé ...ppfff...

Mais cette histoire, elle vous sera raconté au prochain chapitre, surement. Pour l'instant, je suis dans un camion, j'ai le coeur qui bat. Je suis allé exprèt dans une vieille église, pour mourir en paix... J'attends la mort, oui.

Je pourrais très bien empêcher cela, mais non, je ne bouge pas. C'est si calme... Je viens d'apprendre qu'un proche est mort, je suis malheureux, je ne le cache pas. Quelle chienne de vie... Je soupir un dernière fois, puis je sens mon coeur s'arrêter.

Je laisse échaper un cris, à peine audible pourtant, je me laisse tomber en avant sur le volant. J'ai froid...Mais chaud la fois. Bizarement...Je suis heureux, tout es fini... Je vois des images défiler devant mes yeux ouverts... Ma naissance, mon enfance, mes souffrances, mes joies...Ma vie...

Une seule petite larme s'écoule sur ma joue, depuis des années que je n'en avais pas laisser s'échaper... Et tout est noir.

Je m'appel Mihael Keehl, j'ai 21 ans, cette nuit, je suis mort assasin. Tout les humains meurent, sans exeption, quand ils meurent, ils ne reviennent jamais la vie...


	2. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Cette fic n'est pas de moi! Elle est d'une amie. Elle ne pouvait pas la poster donc je l'ai fait pour elle.  
**Genre:** Yaoi, Drame, Romance, Tragédie.  
**Pairing:** À voir, plus tard.  
**Status:** D'autres chapitres sont à venir.  
**Autres:** Les personnages de DN ne nous appartiennent pas... Malheureusement. Ils appartiennent à Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata.

* * *

Il est minuit, la pendule sonne les douze coups du nouveau jour. La pluie mitraille violemment les vitres de la grande maison aux volets noirs qui tangue contre le mur extérieur, les coups de tonnerre se font entendre comme des tambours annonçant la catastrophe, il fait froid et l'orage effraie les animaux. A l'intérieur de la maison, les lumières sont éteintes, seules quelques bougies sont sources de lumière dans l'immense pièce plongée dans les ténèbres. Des cris se font entendre, des cris d'enfant, de bébé, il y en a un, il est allongé sur le dos au sol, ses petits poings serré contre sa poitrine, il hurle ayant faim. Abandonné l'ombre, personne pour s'occuper de lui, son visage est rougit par l'effort de pleurer. Une pauvre petite chose toute seule... Il ouvre ses grands yeux et fixe le crucifix accroché au mur, tend ses petits bras vers lui, le regarde, mais laisse couler ses larmes. Le tonnerre menace de faire exploser les vitres, la terre se met comme trembler, l'enfant se tortille de droite gauche au pied de son berceau. Il tourne les yeux vers sa gauche, là , s'y trouve quelqu'un d' étendue au sol, une femme. Ne bougeant plus, sa gorge et tranché ainsi que ses veines, le sang coule...Elle est morte.  
Mello ouvrit brutalement les yeux, sortant de son rêve, ou plutôt cauchemard. Tremblant légèrement, une petite goutte de sueur perle sur son front. Il se redressa dans son lit pour reprendre ses esprits. Toujours ce même rêve... Se dit-il en regardant l'heure du réveil, il est minuit. Le jeune blond soupira et sentit alors un coup de tonnerre faire trembler les vitres. Il regarda autour de lui un instant autour de lui, il tait bien dans sa chambre, dans l'orphelinat ou il tait placé depuis maintenant huit ans. Il regarda le lit à coté du sien, celui de Matt, son meilleur ami qui résidait également dans l'orphelinat depuis son plus jeune âge, il semblait dormir, épuis par ses parties infinies de jeu vidéo. Mello descendit de son lit et frissonna un cours instant en sentant le sol froid. Timidement, il s'approcha du lit voisin et regarda un petit instant son ami, il dormait paisiblement, son visage était détendue comme si le stress n'avait jamais existé pour lui, emmitouflé dans sa couverture, seules quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles s' étendaient sur l'oreiller froissé . Mello le fit légèrement se déplacer histoire de lui laisser de la place, le garçon endormit qu'à moitié maintenant grogna un peu et se poussa, le blond entra dans son lit, cherchant chaleur et réconfort après un cauchemard. Ils faisaient souvent cela lors des nuits ou l'un craignait quelque chose, un peu comme deux frères, ils partageaient tout. Mello et Matt restèrent l'un contre l'autre un moment, puis Mello brisa le silence :

-T'entends l'orage... ?

-Mouai...Marmonna l'autre. Difficile de ne pas le remarquer...

Mello plissa les yeux, comme s'il se méfiait de quelque chose. Matt passa un bras autour de lui pour le rassurer, Mello avait beau faire son dur, son ami connaissait ses faiblesses et ses peurs, il était bien le seul d'ailleurs. Pour tout le monde, Mello n'avait peur de rien du tout, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, mais comme chaque être humain aussi exceptionnel qu'il soit, il y avait quelque chose qui le hantait, qui l'effrayait, jours et nuits. Il finit peu peu par trouver le sommeil, cette présence à côté de lui le rassurait plus qu'autre chose. La nuit passa aussi rapidement qu'elle eut commencé . Chaque orphelin s'éveilla lentement à son rythme, nous étions vendredis, le dernier jour de cour de la semaine. Tous les gamins se rejoignirent au réfectoire ou ils commencèrent à déjeuner, quatre par table. Très vite, les premiers cours commencèrent. De l'histoire sur la Grèce antique enseigné minutieusement afin qu'aucuns détails n'échappent au jeunes orphelins du cours, plusieurs écrans télé utiliser pour leurs apprendre à enregistrer plusieurs informations à la fois. Un excellent exercice, bien que compliqué pour les moins vifs d'esprit. Une journée tellement banale... Les cours se terminent seize heures et quart, dehors, les enfants s'amusent au ballon, la marelle, avec leurs amis. D'autres pleurent encore leurs parents de temps en temps, mais ne se laissent pas remarquer, restant dans l'ombre. Les cloches sonnent, les cris se font entendre et les gamins rentrent l'intérieur, il est dix-huit heures, cette heure là en pleine fin d'automne, ils doivent rentrer plus tôt. L'heure du repas commence, et se termine comme chaque fois, un verre de cassé comme d'habitude, la cuisinière qui grogne. Tout le monde veut rester pour voir la dispute entre le petit de huit ans et la grosse femme, mais celle-ci leur ordonne de s'en aller. A la Wammy's house, l'éducation est très surveillée, soit disant pour leur avenir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un avenir si on le connaît pas par coeur son passé ? Après cette journée, Mello alla dans sa chambre, faisant mine de se coucher, il ouvrit un bouquin et se mit le lire. Matt alla se coucher et le vit encore travailler :

- Lâches un peu ses livres le soir ! Tu va devenir insomniaque à force !

Mello lui adressa un cours regard :

- C'est bon sa va...

Matt voulut insister, mais sa n'aurait servit rien, il haussa les épaules et posa ses grosses lunettes rondes et oranges sur la table de chevet. Ces lunettes, Matt les portait toujours ou que ce soit, un souvenir d'enfance sans doute. Sa lui va bien, c'est assortit ses cheveux, ils sont châtains, mais deviennent presque roux au soleil, cependant, ses vitres oranges cache ses yeux bleus océan. Il lui dit bonne nuit, Mello sourit, toujours plongé dans sa lecture. Il ne s'est arrêté qu'a minuit.  
Il bailla et se mit dans ses couvertures, fermant lentement ses yeux. Il se souvint cette nuit là , d'un jour bien particulier, resté gravé dans sa mémoire...

- Comment tu t'appels ?

- ....Near.

- Near ? Mouai, pas mal, sa veut dire ''proche de...'' !

- Oui....

- Si tu as besoins de quelque chose ! Je suis là ! D'accord ?

- D'accord.

- On se revera surement, salut !

- Au revoir....Mello.

On sera amis !

Je te d teste...

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur:** The end ! Pour ce premier chapitre bien sur ! J'espère que sa vous donne envie d'en savoir plus ! Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Kiss !


End file.
